Corsage
by Rainbow.Raindrop
Summary: This takes place right after: "Wizard of the Year" episode. I don't own wowp! The ending has a little twist and that character is my own ! Alex gets kidnapped and the Russo family comes to save along with her werewolf ex-boyfriend.


Alex

* * *

><p>Sitting down on the cheap and lumpy chair outside of her house made the Wizard of the Year feel extremely uncomfortable. She stared at the hazy full moon. The beautiful view that would naturally set her Ex-Boyfriend a flame. This thought immediately erased from her mind since there breakage had only been recently. But once the thought vanished a new one set its place only to be erased once more. Chase's dreamy face seemed to have been the only thing that had showed up. He stated that he liked her and she knew that but Alex was to confused right now to make a decision. Her confusion fell so deep that her dreams lifted and her eyelids drifted. Soon a sleeping young lady was sleeping in her beautiful make up and bland bathrobe on her porch under the full moons light.<p>

Mason

* * *

><p>The watery eyed werewolf stood in the middle of a big mess that sprung upon a beautiful moment that crumbled easily to the ground in just minutes. Once again his jealousy and werewolf powers got the best of him. Unfortunately, the outcome was a ruined ceremony and another Alexless night. Clutching the flowery piece that his ex gave him just for her to receive. Alex was always playful like that. The hesitant boy shuffled out of the catastrophe and made his way to her house. He just needed to see her just one more time, even though she would probably ask for him to leave it was worth a try. Wiping away the sadness he rushed to her home on waverly place. The wooden door closed shut in front of his face made him feel so nervous, but after sucking the little confidence he had knocked on it and patiently waited for a recipient.<p>

Justin

* * *

><p>"You are so stupid! Why didn't you just be a good brother and be nice!", yelling at his own reflection Justin sighed once more. "I'm sorry! Harper was my date not Alex!", Max yelled back at Justin believing that he was screaming at him. "No not you! Me!" justin turned around to look at Max who was sitting on the orange couch staring back at him. "Oh, Well you were pretty bad too" Max nodded and began to focus on the blank television. Justin who was clearly irritated stared at the mirror again and angrily watched his expressions. Then there was a sudden knock on the door that seemed to have freaked him out badly. "Max answer the door" Justin ordered, "why? You're closer!" the youngest sibling whined at sat still on the chair, "No I'm not!" Justin who was actually truthful stood all the way across the room from the door when max was sitting on the couch that was practically at the door. "but-" "Max!" Justin cut off the rest of his brothers nonsense and from behind he sighed and obeyed. "Hey Mason!", those words immediately caught the oldest attention causing him to suddenly turn around surprised that such a guy would show up after ruining such a big day for Alex. "What are you doing here? Isn't there a full moon today?", Max asked but didn't let him answer, "Oh wait! You came here so we can go squirrel hunting while you're still wolfed up!" he nodded excitingly and began to walk towards the door. "No actually I came to see Alex." Mason said before Max could bump into him, "Why?" Justin asked curiously. "Alex forgot her corsage at the ceremony and I want to talk to her." his british accent fluently played along with his voice. "Well Alex is on the porch if you want her", Max's voice wasn't as excited as before but he was obviously still in a good mood. "Thanks Max", Mason smiled and paced for the two glass doors that would lead to his sister.<p>

Mason

* * *

><p>Mason swung the door open and smiled. Alex's delicate face would soon be in his view once again. He slowly walked toward the chair and anxiously waited for her body part start to take place. "Alex~", Mason whispered her name just in case she would turn around, but there was no response. "Alex?" he whispered again, maybe she was just ignoring him? "Alex?" once more a little louder but once he came around the whole chair nothing but a paper. His expression quickly changed from fun and excited to worried and angry. The note left there had to do with Alex's disappearance. "Alex!" he yelled aggressively.<p>

Justin

* * *

><p>Again flinching at Alex's name being called out loud. Immediately getting worried he ran for the door along with Max and his parents rushing from both stairways. Justin was first to see the fully transformed werewolf that was breathing heavily standing in front of an two chairs flipped over by the opposite wall. "What happened!" Justin was obviously confused since the first thing that he thought was happening was Mason through Alex and the chair over to the other one. But completely understood once he read the note passed to him by masons furry claws. "If you'd like Alex bring wolfie to me." Justin stared at the wolfs face then back at his family.<p>

Alex

* * *

><p>The girl fell out of slumber and into deep irritation when she found herself in what seemed like a dark cage keeping in her and a chubby figure of a man staring out of the bars. "w-what happened?" her weak voice said just a little dazed from this sudden awakening, "where am I?". The chubby man in a blue dress turned around to reveal himself. "Alex? Youre up! It's me Chancellor Tootietootie." He hurried to her and looked down to watch her reactions take place. "You are at the Beast Tamer Arena." He replied, "What?" Alex hopped to her feet and ran for the bars. "Chase!" she shouted to the curly haired brunette who faced the entrance of the arena. He turned around to look for the voice that called him. "Yes Alex?" he shuffled over to her, "how could you?" The girl behind bars frowned at the boy she thought she liked. "It was easy." Chase's devious voice taunted the raven haired girl who was devastated. She went for her wand inside her boot but quickly realized she had been wearing heels at the time. Her wand was sitting on her bed right where she left it beside her silver award for achieving Wizard of the Year.<p>

Justin

* * *

><p>"hah. Doesn't tootietootie guy call him that?" Max laughed a little, "Chancellor Tootietootie?" Jerry said from behind the group. "But why would he want Alex? Or Mason?" Justin asked, suddenly Mason switched from full wolf to in-between. "I don't know but we should get to him right now." Mason began to speed through the glass doors but came back in a minute later. "I'm guessing we're going to flash there?", he said poking his fuzzy head out. They were just outside their house one second and inside a building the next. "where are we?" the only mortal spoke up extremely confused to what was going on. "This is Chancellor Tootietootie's office." the oldest of the group said knowledgeably, "Well let's take a look around." Mason said anxiously. They split up while beginning to look through the empty office.<p>

"Guys look!" Max shouted while pointing towards his empty seat, "He left his gum trash on his chair!" he rushed over to it and picked it up. "hey there is a riddle on it." pointing at the paper and showing it to his father. "great you found this note too. Well come over to the Beast Tamer Arena and just hand me over  
>the werewolf." This note left Max in confusion, "I don't get this joke". everyone ignored his stupidity and flashed to the front of the arena. "Where are we now?" Theresa asked once again, "We are at the arena." Justin spoke. Suddenly, Mason ran for the front doors leaving the Russos in the darkness. "MASON WAIT!" Justin called from behind but only got ignored since he was too far ahead to listen.<p>

Alex

* * *

><p>Letting out a sigh she clenched the bars tight, and just when she felt like the bars would be bent once her hand was removed her Hairy and fully transformed exboyfriend bursted through the arch. "Mason!" Alex smiled he had came once again to save her. His chest heaved in such a pace that would always run whenever he wolfed up. "Ready for round two Wolf boy?" The Beast Tamer taunted him once more, "Bring it" The unchanged voice came from the completely changed body. Mason jumped for the wizard and their battle began. Between a bunch of different comebacks and punches Alex cheered for Mason who was clearly winning.<p>

Justin

* * *

><p>Justin and the rest of the family bursted in a sprint just to see what mistake Mason was going to make while in wolf mode. A few growls and screeches came from the room. Once they finally got in Mason sat on a knocked out Beast Tamer Alex kept an amazed face. "Aww man I missed the match" Max said disappointedly. The parents ran for Alex while Justin went for the two men. "what happened?" Justin asked confused once more, then Mason switched again from a full werewolf to in-between. He stood up and looked toward The confused boy, "I threw him against the wall and he hit his head" Mason explained. Suddenly the freed girl hugged her ex-boyfriend happily. "You saved me" She smiled and snuggled deep in his chest, but quickly remembered that they were no longer a couple and disconnected her arms from his body.<p>

Alex

* * *

><p>Alex felt all nervous inside and completely forgot about the rest of the day. But when she looked down and saw her attire everything came back to her. Keith Keith showing up at her house, the news worrying her boyfriend, he stood her up and made her attend her special ceremony alone, round one of their battle, Breaking up with her jealous and apologetic werewolf boyfriend, what seemed like the sad ending of the night, but it all continued afterwards when she found herself in a cage, and another battle between her likings. What especially struck her was the breakage of her and him. "Thanks Mason", She thanked him for everything that he had done for her but hid it by making it seem like it was only a thanks for saving her.<p>

Right when everything seemed like a happy ending the expanded group of people began to exit the arena, but Chase's body began to stand in a zombie like fashion. Alex looked back to see the creepy figure seem so disfigured. "Chase?" She stopped moving and everyone did the same, the voice changed slowly, "Wrong". The body morphed from the cute beast tamer to a pale skinned old hag. "Who are you?" Theresa cringed with concern, "The Shapeshifter." Justin and his father shared the name in unison. Then the hag began to laugh, "Correct" he said in between the giggles.

Mason

* * *

><p>"Don't let him get into your minds! Just think about nothing!" Jerry said, "Wait why?" Alex asked. "Because it can make any perfect dream a nightmare, and he can only form into somebody if you let it. Then he can use it against you." Justin explained while clearing his mind. Alex was a little troubled with this since she couldn't stop thinking about people. "Hmm.. I got you Alex" The shape shifters wrinkled finger pointed at her, "Oh shoot this is hard." she said doing her best to clean her mind until it was blank. But it was too late and the hag turned from hideous to beautiful.<p>

"Great going Alex now she is able to turn into you whenever she wants!" Justin scolded his sister. Alex stared at her look alike and watched her mess around with her hair. "Mason do something!" she ordered, He nodded and pounced on to the phony. Going to claw her face but when she shrieked he froze, he couldn't hurt such a beautiful face. "Mason don't stop!" the real Alex yelled from behind, "I can't." he dropped his hand and just stared into her face. But she immediately began to laugh evilly, "Hmm I got you too Mason" she winked before turning into Mason and shoving him toward the wall. "We gotta get out of here!" Justin yelled, "Before someone else gets caught!". He waved his wand around in a circle and disappeared with everyone except the Shapeshifter, Mason, and Alex. Alex ran for Mason and she sat next to him. His back pressed against the rock wall and his legs outspread on the floor. Alex hugged him tightly and flashed them out together with just her finger magic.

Now on her bed his head lying on a pillow and her lying next to him. "We made it back alive!" Alex was clearly excited for their escape and waited for his reply. With a face that seemed relaxed it suddenly exchanged with a surprised one. He ran out the door and soon the two glass doors that lead to the porch. Mason picked up the floral piece and quickly returned with his hands behind his back. Then at her bed he rested on one knee he held out a familiar piece of attire that is now being returned to it's beautiful owner. "It's my corsage!" Alex smiled, "thanks soo much Mason. She hugged him tight. "Its official." she said finally making a choice, "What is?" He asked curiously. "We are a couple again" she smiled and pressed her lips on to his. "I love you Alex." He hugged her tightly, but remembered what had just happened. "Wait? What are we going to do about the Shapeshifter? Now he can change into both of us!" Mason said in a worried voice while letting go of her, "Can't we take care of one problem per night?" She whined. "Okay Okay." He said while trying to calm himself, "I love you too Mason." She returned the answer and they hugged once again.


End file.
